The proposed Gordon Conference is the first dealing with the molecular mechanisms of microbial adhesion to surfaces. Structures of microorganisms which may be involved in adhesion are surface lectins, surface proteins bearing extended hydrophobic domains, lipoteichoic acids, teichoic acids, peptidoglycan, teichuronic acids, capsular molecules, lipopolysaccharides, pili or fimbriae, fibrillae and flagella. Much of the conference will be devoted to attachment of bacteria to host tissues, prior to colonization and appearance of symptoms. A question to be addressed in the conference is what governs specificity. Why should one organism have a high affinity for mucosal surfaces, whereas another kind only to hydrophobic surfaces? What are the evolutionary advantages of adhesion to specific surfaces? Are cell cycle events related to adhesion? Answers to these questions will increase our knowledge of the process of infection by human pathogens. One session will deal with the adhesion mechanisms of eucaryotes, such as yeasts and protozoa. These studies are now emerging and integration with the more advanced procaryotic systems would be timely. Factors involved in non-opsonic phagocytosis will also be the subject on one session. Bacterial surface components may be involved in the non-opsonic phagocytosis of some pathogens. One session will deal with adhesion and diseases of the oral cavity. The overall plan for the conference is to procure the world's experts on all facets of microbial adhesion so that a truly challenging and interdisciplinary meeting can be held. Foreign scientists have made significant contributions to these studies. Funds are requested for travel for some of these scientists, as well as for remission of conference fees for all non-USA invited participants. In addition, funds are requested for junior US scientists to partially defray travel and to provide conference fees. Based on interest in the field, it is anticipated that this will be an important Gordon Conference.